


Euphoria

by kamttue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Gore, Interviews, M/M, Necrophilia, POV Third Person, what the hell am i doing with my life
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamttue/pseuds/kamttue
Summary: 뉴트가 그렇게 허무하게 죽었을 리 없어. 그게 그가 일언반구도 없이 떠나기 전 남긴 말입니다. 그레이브스씨가 국장직을 사퇴하고 스캐맨더를 찾으러 사라졌다는 소식이 들려왔을 때, 사실 그리 놀랍진 않았어요. 그냥, 아. 일 쳤구나. 결국 퍼시발 그레이브스도 사람은 맞구나. 믿기지 않는 현실을 외면하려는 불쌍한 사람.하지만 그는 돌아왔죠. 멀쩡히 살아 숨 쉬고, 조금 피곤한 얼굴로 미소짓는 스캐맨더의 손을 꽉 붙잡고. 누구보다 행복하게 웃으며.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 스포일러, 소재주의, 취향주의, 고어주의
> 
> 일단 나는 멀쩡한 커플을 가지고 밑바닥까지 내리 꽃는 취향이 있다. 
> 
> 이게 다 니네가 너무 예뻐서야. 흥흥

1년 전, 마법 동물 관련 사건에 자문을 구하고자 보낸 편지에 답신을 받았습니다. 눈물 자국과 취소선으로 얼룩덜룩한, 편지보단 전보에 가까운 짧은 내용이었지만요. 저명한 마법동물학자 뉴트 스캐맨더의 부고 소식이었습니다. 발신인은 그의 조수로 되어있었고요. 

  
....잘 모르겠습니다. 솔직하게 말해보면, 마쿠자에서 그 조수란 청년을 만난 적은 없었으니까요. 대동하지 않더군요, 전문가라는 치들은 거만해서 조수에게 잡일을 모조리 맡긴다고 들었지만 그는 그럴만한 사람이 아니었습니다. 오히려 남 챙기는 것을 좋아한다면 모를까.

  
....괜찮습니다. 그리 가까운 사이는 아니었으니까요. 그냥 오다가다 인사만 몇 번 주고받은게 다입니다. ....네. 그렇죠. 국장님, 아니. 그레이브스씨가 그의 부고를 잘 받아들이지 못했다는 사실은 마쿠자의 직원 모두가 잘 알고 있습니다. 요 몇 주간 눈이 달려있던 생물이라면 모두 알고 있을겁니다. ....안타까운 일이죠. 그 '퍼시발 그레이브스'가 멍청할 정도로 사랑에 빠져 행복해 하는 모습에 몸서리 쳤던 날들이 마치 어제 같은데. 

  
지독하게 안 어울리다가도, 왜 지금에서야 만났나 싶을정도로 잘 어울리는 한 쌍이었어요. 

  
.....젠장, 두 사람이 그렇게까지 행복해 보이지 않았더라면 그가 점점 무너져내려가던 모습이 가슴에 와 닿아 오지는 않았을겁니다. 

  
_뉴트가 그렇게 허무하게 죽었을 리 없어_. 그게 그가 일언반구도 없이 떠나기 전 남긴 말입니다. 그레이브스씨가 국장직을 사퇴하고 스캐맨더를 찾으러 사라졌다는 소식이 들려왔을 때, 사실 그리 놀랍진 않았어요. 그냥, 아. 일 쳤구나. 결국 퍼시발 그레이브스도 사람은 맞구나. 믿기지 않는 현실을 외면하려는 불쌍한 사람.

  
하지만 그는 돌아왔죠. 멀쩡히 살아 숨 쉬고, 조금 피곤한 얼굴로 미소짓는 스캐맨더의 손을 꽉 붙잡고. 누구보다 행복하게 웃으며. 

  
마쿠자가 제대로 뒤집어졌어요. 그와 어느정도 친분이 있던 사람들 중 몇몇은 대체 무슨 일이었냐며 다그쳤고, 다른 몇몇은 살아 돌아와 다행이라며 눈물을 머금었죠. 전 뒤에서 안도의 한숨을 내쉬는 무리에 속해 있었죠. 사람들의 머리통 사이로 보인 스캐맨더는 좀 창백해 보였어요. 사실 아주 많이 창백해 보였죠. 원체 희여멀건한 사람이긴 했는데, 그 땐 아예 핏기라곤 찾아볼 수 없었어요. 게다가 다리를 절더군요. 하지만 스캐맨더 본인에게 답을 듣기도 전에 그레이브스씨는 스캐맨더에게 몰려드는 모든 사람들을 쳐내고 그 자리를 벗어났습니다. 우린 멍하게 로비에 서서 엘리베이터로 스캐맨더를 질질 끌다싶이 하며 데려가는 그레이브스씨의 등을 보고 있었죠. 나중에 엘리베이터 담당 엘프였던 비디에게 물어보니 두 사람은 병동으로 향했다 했고, 사람들은 스캐맨더가 피곤해 보였다는 사실을 떠올리고 성급하게 몰아붙인 자신의 행동에 부끄러워 했지요.

  
그레이브스씨는 복귀하지 않았습니다. 심지어 그의 사퇴 후 일의 능률이 거의 절반 가까이 떨어졌다는 대통령님의 말을 들은 후에도요. 하지만 전 그가 되찾은 연인의 곁에서 떨어지고 싶지 않았겠거니, 하고 생각할 뿐이었죠. 

  
그런데 몆주 후 부터 이상한... 소문이 사내에 돌기 시작했습니다. 

  
소문의 근원지는 그레이브스가 저택에 그레이브스 씨의 나머지 물품을 전해주고 돌아온 회계부 직원이었어요. 돌아온 그는 종잇장처럼 질려 벌벌 떨고 있다가 왜 그러냐 묻는 부하 직원의 말에 간신히 목소리를 냈다고 합니다. 그가 말하길, 

_  
저, 저, 저택에, 저택에서 비명이 들렸어....! 처, 음엔 누군지, 몰랐는데. 나중에, 그 목소리가_

_'하지마요, 하지마요. 아파요, 살갗 아래에서 기어가, 썩어가고 있어! 하지마요, 싫어, 퍼시!!' 라고―_

  
이 세상에 그레이브스 씨를 퍼시라고 부르는 사람은 단 한 명 밖에 없습니다. 그게 누군지는 굳이 말하지 않아도 아시겠죠.

  
소문은 호기심 많은 귀와 눈에 의해 살을 불려갔습니다. 지팡이 관리부서의 어린 녀석도 몰래 그레이브스가 저택 지부에 가까이 다녀왔다가 회계부 직원과 비슷한 경험담을 쏟아놓았지요. 펜시브로 확인하니, 거짓말은 아니었어요. 정말로, 스캐맨더의 목소리가 저택의 정원 안쪽에서 울려퍼지더군요. 세상에 그 목소리는.... 

 

  
...지하 취조실에 한 번 다녀온 적이 있었습니다. 취조실에서 고문을 담당한는 마법사는 적어도 다섯 번 이상의 어둠의 마법을 사용했고, 공감 능력이 다른 직원들에 비해 결여된 사람을 뽑는다는 것을 아시나요? 왜냐하면 죄를 지은 사람을 괴롭히는 것은 사실, 그들의 도덕적 잣대보다는 그들이 해친 사람들의 비명소리인 경우가 더 많습니다. ...그들의 비명은 죽음을 직면한 공포와, 고통과, 분노가 성대를 갈기갈기 찢으며 내는 소리입니다. 귀에 한 번 박히면 밤의 고요를 채우고, 꿈의 평화를 짓밟죠. 

  
스캐맨더는 그렇게 비명지르고 있었습니다. 낮게 조곤조곤 설명을 하며 대부분의 시간을 제 푸른 코트 깃에 시선을 박고 있다가 가끔 눈이 마주치는 청년에게서 들어볼 거라고 생각한 적 없었던 목소리였습니다.

  
그로부터 한 달이 지나고, 소문은 다시 고요해진 그레이브스 가의 저택에 의해 수그러드는 듯 했습니다. 결정적인 이유는 모두가 그레이브스씨를 체포하러 저택으로 진입하려는 작전을 세우기 바로 직전, 스캐맨더가 그레이브스씨와 함께 대통령님을 만나러 마쿠자에 방문한 일 때문이었죠. 대체 그 비명은 뭐였지? 묻고 싶었지만 그에게 물을 기회조차 없었습니다. 스캐맨더의 곁을 전보다 더 차가운 얼굴을 한 퍼시발 그레이브스가 단단히 지키고 있었으니까요. 기묘한 궁금증을 남겼지만, 소문은 그것이 대게 그러하듯이 곧 바쁜 나날들에 묻혀 사라졌습니다. 

  
그리고, 그런 우리를 비웃듯이 모든 기묘한 궁금증, 창백하던 뉴트 스캐맨더, 끔찍하게 비명을 지르던 뉴트 스캐맨더, 계속 다리를 절던 뉴트 스캐맨더. 그 모든 궁금증을 설명할 수 있는 단 한 사람이 마쿠자에 등장했습니다. 

  
크레덴스 베어본. 그 끔찍한 옵스큐러스를 10년 넘게 품고 있었고, 뉴욕을 쑥대밭으로 만든 죄로 우리가 죽인 그 청년이 멀쩡하게 나타나 자신이 스캐맨더의 조수였음을 주장했습니다. 

  
....젠장, 드라마틱하지 않습니까? 비극적인 죽음, 연인의 상실로 현실을 외면한 남자가 사라지더니 며칠 후에 죽은 줄 알았던 연인을 대동하고 다시 나타났고, 두 사람이 서로를 숨긴 저택에서는 끔찍한 비명이 울려퍼졌다. ...그리고 얼마 지나지 않아 또, 죽은 줄로만 알았던 요주의 인물이 나타나다니.

  
청년은 묵묵하게 모든 테스트와 심문을 견뎌냈습니다. 그가 안전하다 판정을 받기까지 거의 3일이 걸렸죠. 저는 청년의 존재도 존재지만, 청년을 거두어 보살피고, 끝내는 옵스큐러스마저 분리시킨 스캐맨더에게 존경심이 일었습니다. 그 남자는 정말 천재였습니다. 지금에서야 알았어요. ......골드스틴 자매는 베어본이 돌아오자마자 소식을 전하러 저택에 찾아갔다 들었습니다. 하지만 스캐맨더와 그레이브스씨는 코빼기도 보이지 않았고, 저택은 텅 비어있는 듯 보였다는 이야기만 소근거리는 목소리 사이에서 들려왔습니다.

  
그리고, 드디어 베어본이 발언이 허용되자마자 우리가 알아야 할 이야기를 빠르고 간결하게 설명했습니다. 

  
뉴트 스캐맨더는 사망한 것이 맞고, 퍼시발 그레이브스는 그 죄가 무거워 이름조차 지어지지 않은 저주를 사용하여 뉴트 스캐맨더의 시신을 살려내었다고.    

  
......그 시점에서 저는 죽은 자의 귀환이라면 정말 지긋지긋해졌습니다.  

  
퀴니 골드스틴이 베어본을 읽어냈고, 무엇을 본 것인지 비명을 흘리려는 입을 두 손으로 틀어막은 그녀가 고개를 미친듯이 끄덕이자마자 대통령의 명령이 떨어졌습니다. 퍼시발 그레이브스를 체포하라. 

  
아시다시피, 퍼시발 그레이브스는 숙련된 마법사이자, 오러입니다. 작전에는 평소의 두배에 달하는 인원 수의 오러가 투입됬죠. 저도 그 중의 하나였습니다. 저택 부지에 여러 중으로 걸린 보호마법과 혼동마법을 풀어내고 함정을 해체하는데 거의 한 시간이 걸렸지만, 저희는 끝내 성공했고, 저택의 안으로 발을 들였습니다. 거의 한 여름이었는데, 저택의 안은 빌어먹을 냉동창고 같더군요. 글래시우스(냉기를 쏘는 주문)가 저택의 벽에 겹겹이 둘러싸여있어서 덕분에 리벨리오를 목 터져라 외쳐야 했습니다. 

  
수색 끝에 우리는 그들을 찾아냈습니다. 가장 꼭대기 층 부부 침실 에서요.

  
넓은 방은 얼어죽을 것 같이 추운 것을 제외하고는 끝내주게 완벽했습니다. ...적어도, 보기에는요. 높은 천장은 놀라울 정도로 생생한 은하수를 담고 빛났고, 티끌 하나 없이 말끔한 대리석 바닥에는 검은 카펫이 깔려있습니다. 방을 채운 가구는 그리 많지 않았는데 사진과 이국적인 기념품이 늘어져 있는 은색 장식장과 창가에 놓여져 있는 텔레스코프, 그리고 벨벳 재질의 1인용 소파 두개가 고풍스러운 마호가니 차 테이블을 사이에 두고 창가에 자리잡아 있었던게 다였죠. 그 위에는 막 끓인듯한 차 두 잔이 김을 피어올리며 놓여져 있더군요. 게다가 벽 하나를 모두 차지하는 창문은 손짓에 따라 도시에서 시골로, 시골에서 북극으로, 북극에서 사막으로 그 광경을 바꿨습니다. 

  
창을 사이에 둔 양쪽 벽은 책으로 가득 차 있었는데, 책장이 존재하는 벽의 천장 가장자리에는 천장에 난 구멍으로 통하는 원형 계단이 있었습니다. 그리고 그 계단을 올라가면 거대한 도서관이 온 세상의 책을 담은 듯 펼쳐져 있었습니다. 대체 방 하나에 공간 확장 마법을 얼마나 사용한 것인지, 사람들은 저마다 그 크기에 감탄사를 내뱉었지요. 

  
그리고 제 발걸음은 창가 맞은 편, 활기가 넘치는 상태에서 멈춘 꽃과 나무들이 심겨진 거대한 정원으로 향했습니다. 방과 연결되어 한 부분처럼 존재한 그곳은 정원 사이를 말끔한 나무 바닥이 부드러운 곡선을 그리며 오솔길을 내었고, 천장은 마치 식물원처럼 돔 형태의 유리창이었습니다. 하지만 내리쬐는 햇빛에서는 한 터럭의 온기조차 느껴지지 않았고, 그 빛 아래에 살아있는 존재는 없었지요.  

 

  
그리고 정원의 가장 안 쪽에. 그가 있었습니다. 하얀 케노피가 드리워진 퀸 배드에 정물화처럼 누워 잠들어 있는 뉴트 스캐맨더가. 

  
그는 평화로워보였습니다. 하얀 드레스 셔츠를 입고 밝은 색 머리를 가볍게 이마 위로 흐뜨린 그의 주근께 가득한 얼굴에는 미약한 홍조마저 떠올라 있었고, 그에 비해 실내를 매운 오러들은 광경 속에서 지나치게 거칠고, 날이 서 있어 스스로로 하여금 낙원에 침입한 이방인 같다는 느낌을 받고 있던 찰나였습니다. 

  
...그리고 저는 이 완벽하게 아름다운 실내를 둘러싼 냉기를 온 몸으로 느꼈고, 그 사이에서 이질적으로 홍조를 띄운 체 평화롭게 잠들어있는 스캐맨더를 내려다 보았습니다. 

  
저는 홀린듯이 지팡이를 들어 그를 향해 주문을 외웠습니다. _리벨리오._

  
........미쟝센mise-en-scéne 이라는 단어를 아십니까? 노마지 용어인데. ....영화를 좋아하는 것도 죄랍니까? ........요점으로 넘어가서 미쟝센은 '화면 내의 모든 것이 연기한다.'는 관점에서 영화적 미학을 추구하는 공간연출을 말합니다. 사람 뿐만이 아닌 물건의 배치, 공기의 흐름, 색감, 카메라의 움직임에 따라 바뀌는 명암 마저도요. 

  
뜬금없이 왜 이런 이야기를 하는지 궁금하시겠죠.

  
저는 20년간 오러일을 하며 여러 미친 놈들을 많이 봤습니다. 그 종류에 대해서는 제 담당 사건기록을 보면 아시겠죠, ...하지만 그 날 제가 본 것은 악의도, 증오도, 혐오도, 분노도, 그 어떤 부정적인 감정도 담겨 있지 않은 범죄 현장이었습니다. 아니, 그것은 범죄 현장이라는 단어를 사용하는 것 자체가 불경하게 느껴지는 무언가였어요. 아낌과 애정이 물건으로, 빛으로, 색으로, 미학을 추구해 형태를 이루어냈고. 그 모든 것은 다 연기였습니다. 끔찍하고, 아름다운 러브스토리를 담은 미쟝센mise-en-scéne 였단 말입니다. 

  
그리고 이 모든 완벽한 장면은 한 마디 주문에 의해 다음 씬scéne 으로 넘어가야 했습니다. 그것이야말로 장면이 주고자 하는 극대감이 아닙니까?

  
주문이 끝남과 동시에 불그스름하던 뺨이 희게 질려가기 시작했습니다. 그리고 하얀 뺨은 푸르스름하게 죽어갔고, 이내 곧 역겨운 검붉은 색으로 괴멸하기 시작했습니다.

  
툭, '그것'의 뺨이었던 부분에서 꿈틀거리는 작고 하얀 것이 터져나옴과 동시에 첫 번째 비명도 함께 골드스틴 자매로부터 터져나오고, 욕지거리를 중얼거리거나, 신을 찾거나, 구역질을 하는 사람들 사이에서 저는 미처 뇌가 반응하지 못하고 마치 교통사고를 목격하듯이 그 광경에서 도저히 눈을 땔 수 없었습니다. 

  
그리고 있는 줄도 몰랐던 침대 옆의 통로에서 누군가가 튀어나왔습니다. 

  
_안 돼!!!!_

  
단촐한 드레스셔츠와 정장바지 차림의 남자, 퍼시발 그레이브스는 모두가 넋을 놓고 있는 찰나에 침대로 달려가 '그것'을 품에 안았습니다. _뉴트, 오, 내 사랑, 미안해. 혼자 두고 가는게 아니었는데 이 개자식들, 너희가 그의 잠을 방해했잖아―_ 그는 더 이상 뉴트가 남아있지 않은 '그것'에게 위로를 속삭이고, 바싹 마른 살갗에 몇번이고 입을 맞추었습니다. 모두가 그 광경을 충격에 휩싸여 바라보고 있었지요. 그리고 남자는 지팡이를 뽑아들고 '그것'의 귓가에 무언가를 속삭이기 시작했습니다. 발음의 끝이 기묘하게 늘어지고, 당기듯 강세를 주는 묘한 언어였는데, 그것들 들은 대통령님이 눈을 크게 부릅뜨고 재빨리 무장해제 주문을 날렸습니다. 지팡이가 날아가고, 남자가 이를 갈며 그제야 정원을 체운 사람들을 향해 시선을 돌렸습니다. 

  
이미 그곳에 우리가 알고 있던 퍼시발 그레이브스는 없었고, 남아있는 것은 죽은 연인의 시체를 붙잡고 눈을 번들거리는 광인 뿐 이었습니다. 

  
_스투페파이!_

  
단호한 목소리가 울려펴졌고, 그는 그 자리에 쓰러졌습니다. 

  
....그제야 망연한 얼굴을 한 대통령님은 지팡이를 휘둘러 스캐맨더의 시신을 수습하기 시작했습니다. 골드스틴 자매가 눈물에 젖은 얼굴로 그녀를 도와 운반을 위한 정갈한 관을 만들어냈고 나머지 오러들은 기절한 남자를 속박하고, 주변을 정찰하기 시작했습니다.

  
저는 한 사람 만큼의 자국이 패인 침대를 내려보다가 멍하게 생각했습니다 ....얼마나 그곳에 있었을까, 얼마나. 그곳에서 시간이 멈춘 채 그저 존재하고 있었을까.

  
저는 죽은 존재 특유의 서늘한 고독을 떠올리고는 몸서리치며 도망치듯 그곳을 나왔습니다. 

  
퍼시발 그레이브스는 성 요한 정신병원에 수감되었다고 들었습니다. 모두가 그의 광기에 떨고, 죽었으나 죽지 못한 남자에 대한 이야기를 하던 중에 저는 혼자 베어본을 찾아갔습니다. 왠지 그래야만 이 모든 이야기가 마무리 지어질 것 같았습니다. 

 

 

_그는 반년 전 제가 머물고, 관리하고 있는 뉴트의 저택에 찾아왔습니다. 뉴트의 죽음을 설명하라면서요. ...짧은 대치상태가 있었고, 나는 그가 그린덴왈드가 아니라는 확신을 얻고 나서야, 입을 열기로 결정했습니다. 저는 사실을 이야기했습니다. ....뉴트는 유니콘 서식지를 공격하려는 밀렵꾼들을 막으려다 총에 맞아 죽었다고요. ....그는 믿지 않았습니다. 고개를 저으며 계속 '그가 죽었을 리 없어..' 라고 중얼거리면서 저택을 나갔습니다._

_그 땐 그리 깊게 생각하지 않았습니다. 저도 제 감정을 갈무리 하는데에도 정신이 없었으니까요._

_  
며칠 후에 그는 다시 찾아왔습니다. 제멋대로 자라난 수염에 쾡한 눈, 다 해진 옷까지. 술냄새를 풀풀 풍기며 엉망진창이 되어 핏발이 선 눈으로 나를 노려보던 그가 한참을 침묵하다 소리쳤습니다._

_  
'네놈이 숨긴 거 알아. ....뉴트를 바라보는 네 시선을 못 알아차렸을 것 같아?'_

 

_....네. 사실입니다. ...솔직히, 그를 사랑하지 않는 편이 제겐 더 어려웠습니다. 은인, 가족, 스승... 그는 제 모든 처음을 이끌어주었고, 변함없는 친애를 주었지요. .....하지만 그의 애정은 이미 다른 사람의 것이었고, 저는 다른 이를 사랑하는 그가 처음으로 미웠기에 제 마음을 묻었습니다. 그를 미워하고 싶지 않았으니까요. 참는 것은 익숙했습니다. ....하지만 지금에서야 후회하고 있습니다. 차라리, 그의 손에서 빼앗아 올 것을. 그랬으면 적어도, 그의 죽음이 그렇게 더럽혀지진 않았을 텐데._

_....저는 그에게 주소를 주었습니다. 뉴트가 묻힌 묘지의 위치였고, 저는 그 선택을 미치도록 후회하고 있습니다. 앞으로도 후회하겠지요._

_헌화를 위해 순간이동을 한 순간 텅 빈 구덩이를 보았을 때―_

_몇날 며칠을 추적한 끝에 저는 한 일본인 주술사와 마주쳤습니다, 그리고 그가 어떤 짓을 했는지도 알게 되었지요._

 

_......저는 그레이브스를 용서하지 못합니다. 하지만 동시에, 안일하고 멍청했던 저 스스로도 용서하지 못하겠죠._

 

_그러니 이제 뉴트에게 바라는 것이라곤, 친애도, 애정도 아닌 그의 평화 뿐입니다._

 

..........

 

담배를 좀 피워도 될까요?

 

.....감사합니다. 

 

......

 

개같은 소리를 좀 하겠습니다, 저는 퍼시발 그레이브스가 꽤나 인간적이었다 생각합니다. 제가 '인간'이라 정의하는 것은 감정이나 양심, 됨됨이를 떠나 근본적인 무언가라고 느낍니다. 행복한 사랑을 하다가 그것을 잃은 인간이, 상실로 인해 더 이상 자연적으로 생길 수 없는 행복을 되찾기 위해 발버둥치다 밑바닥에서 끄집어 낸 끔찍한 무언가. 그리고 그로 인해 느낀 인위적인 행복은 그에게는 더할나위 없는 다행감Euphoria 였겠지요. 나약하고, 잔인하며, 자신만을 위해 도덕을 잊을 수 있었던 복잡하고 단순한 그의 행동이 인간적이지 않다면 세상 존재하는 그 어떤 생물을 그와 비교할 수 있을까요.    

압니다, 제가 가진 인간의 기준은 하염없이 낮지요.

.........이 정도면 충분할까요? ....심문이고 뭐고 할 것도 없었네요. 

 

이만 가보겠습니다. 헌화를 하기로 했거든요. 

**Author's Note:**

> 피드백과 오타 지적 환영합니다.


End file.
